Fatigue Stinger
|romaji = Hirou Hari|user = Aki Fuhai|quirk type = Mutant|quirk range = Close}} Description Fatigue Stinger is a Mutant-Type Quirk that is the result of the combination of the parent Quirks Finger Stingers and Endo-Control. This Quirk gives the user small, stinger-like structures on the base of both hands and the back of both heels. Attached to these protrusions are glands that produce a venom that inhibits endorphin activation and stunts adrenaline production from the user's own adrenaline and endorphins within the bloodstream. As such, this makes the user and any stung sluggish, irritable, weak, and more receptive to pain. The venom takes at most three minutes to take effect and can last up to two hours depending on how much is injected. Even a few drops of this venom can be problematic for an opponent, granted it will take longer to take effect. The advantages to this Quirk include the ability to easily fatigue most opponents with just a single touch. This allows the user and any allies to gain a massive upper hand on the opponent. On top of fatigue, the opponent will feel more pain than usual due to the venom inhibiting their endorphins, which are natural painkillers. The stung opponent will also be physically weaker during the duration of the venom's effect. Making bulkier enemies much easier to take on. The enemy also becomes more irritable, which can affect how cooperative he/she can be with any of his/her allies. Making this Quirk amazing for crippling an entire team, let alone a single target. The disadvantages of this Quirk include the fact that the venom is produced by the user's own endorphins and adrenaline. Which causes the user to feel the effect of the venom after producing more venom. The venom can only be produced when endorphins are active and adrenaline is being produced. So exercise or eating chocolate are easy ways to resupply on venom. Overproduction of the venom causes swelling in the wrists and heels, and must be released periodically to prevent the venom glands from rupturing. Thus causing the user to feel rather glum most of the time. Venom aside, this Quirk is close-ranged and, as such, is difficult to use against airborne, ranged, or incredibly mobile enemies. Also, enemies that are immune to venom essentially nullify this Quirk. Parent Quirks Finger Stingers This Quirk belongs to Aki's father. This is a Mutant-Type Quirk that gives the user large, bee-like stingers in replacement of finger nails that inject a mild neurotoxin. This allows decent self-defense options, but is not able to kill. The best this Quirk can do is paralyze someone for two minutes. Endo-Control This Quirk belongs to Aki's mother. This is a Transformation-Type Quirk that allow the user to control the activation of his/her endorphins and the production of his/her hormones to a degree. Allowing the user to bypass some venoms and diseases. Making the Quirk incredibly useful for such situations. Minor Quirk Effects Despite the fact that the venom is made from the user, the user is not immune to their own venom. In combination with the user's already low energy can quickly render the user asleep for hours. This makes handshakes a tad awkward. The user can choose whether or not to inject venom upon stinging an individual. This is often done as a prank. Category:Quirks Category:Mutant Quirks